Born of Confusion
by SuperPvPNoob
Summary: One was a simple unicorn, one was a loner in the woods. One accident brought them together, but why has this happened? Who can help him? I have as much of an idea on who as any idea how to make this summary more suspenseful.
1. My apologies and introduction

Hello MLP fandom! I would like to thank you all for accepting me here (I hope). this is really going to be a change of pace for me because I just escaped the clutches of the FNAF community. You can only see so many shippings of Foxy and Chica before you just get sick of it. Anyway I hope that you all like my story that I have planned, I just a lot of work into developing my OC, backstory, personality, I even made concept art. Anyway before I begin I want to say that I am on the Brony side of the fandom, and I am not that serious of one either, so if I get anything wrong that you catch please PM me so I can fix it, and try to be nice. Again, FNAF community, not a place you want to make enemies, or insult, anger, or just not reach somebody's expectations. Anyways I have written one fan fic, obviously FNAF if you didn't figure that out already. I'm sorry if I'm too lazy to make this a chapter (future Noob says: yes I am), and instead make this an introduction. I'm still debating weather to make this a sequel or its own independent story. Maybe you guys can decide? You'll have to read my other story, just saying. It's the only way you will understand why this is a question. Again, sorry, but I need to think about this, also finish the OC's backstory, and I'll probably integrate that into my story. Also, i tend to talk a lot. Not my OC, me. You'll see why this is called what it is in the future. Also I need time to integrate myself in here and read a few of these, so if I don't post for a day or four, I'm reading them. Or procrastinating and being extremely lazy. One of those two. probably the second one.


	2. What I Used To Be

**A/N: Ok, the votes are in aaaaannnnnddd… there… aren't any… soooooo… time for the story I guess. My sense of humor is very blatantly obvious, you will see fourth wall breaks a lot. This will be told in sort of a flashback. But who knows what can happen?**

~Main character P.O.V~

Hello everypony, I have many names, but you may call me PVPR for now. Why? It's my initials, or it was, until the incident. This is a story of my life, how I, as a pony, are even writing this, and why I said for now. So, I don't have much patience to explain my entire life, so I will just give you a brief summary.

I was always a shy pony, and I was a unicorn, why did I say was? We'll get to that. So basically, I was a very shy pony, I never really spent lots of time outside, I almost always played video games. At least I had one friend. His name was Button Mash, a fellow gamer. We always hung out at the arcade, playing this one game, I can't remember the name though, it was a very long time ago. I loved to do a variety of things, but I could never find out what was my special talent. I never had a cutie mark. It didn't really matter though, I was very good at so many things. We also hung out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders occasionally, sometimes going with them to do whatever they happened to be doing to get their cutie marks. What I wouldn't give to see their faces again.

Since I could never find my cutie mark, I pretty much did more odd jobs than having a full-time career, it paid decently, I had lots of fun doing it.

I've never told anybody, but believe it or not I didn't actually want a cutie mark. Yeah, I said it, I didn't want a cutie mark. I mean, sure, it's cool to know what your purpose in life is, but what if you don't know what it means? And I don't really like the idea of getting stuck doing one thing the rest of my life. And that's where the "this is where I am now" bit starts picking up the pace. I was grown up, but I was just really shy, it had grown even more. He had no idea what had happened to Button and the Crusaders, I barely left my house. I talked with Fluttershy sometimes, but that's about it.

I decided I needed to go on an adventure, like when I did with the crusaders when we were all young. I chose, the Everfree forest. I actually knew quite a bit about it thanks to Fluttershy and Zacora, another one of the friends I that I managed to overcome my laziness and/or shyness to become friends with. With all my knowledge and supplies, what could possibly go wrong. Let's just say I picked the wrong day to go adventuring. Friday the 13th.

If only I had checked my calendar, I wouldn't have done what I did to cause this. So basically, I walked not three feet into the Everfree, and Discord somehow got free and was in Ponyville. I read a lot when I was in school, rather than paying attention, and I knew a little bit about him from my habit. So, I ran. He sent out this thing, it's really hard to explain, but everything it passed turn into something insane, I didn't really want that happening.

I may have many things, but one of those things is not stamina. It's not like I was outrunning it, but I got a decent lead. Unfortunately I just so happened to lose nearly all of my energy near a patch of… poison joke. So I took a few seconds to think about it, at first glance it was a foot or two across, and if I used one of my techniques, I could do it, but I still wouldn't be able to outrun it. I didn't know what to do, so I jumped, knowing I couldn't outrun it, but I could at least stall.

My efforts… they were in vain. Actually, I have no idea how effective it was. I took a leap of faith… with my eyes closed. I smashed into something into something mid-air, and got thrown backwards. I still landed in the poison joke though, and whatever hit me knocked the air out of me, and the jump destroyed my energy. The, wave, I would of called it, of something passed me. I started to feel dizzy, all I saw was a bundle of green fur, which could of just been a bush, and Discord. And then… I blacked out.


	3. Update 1

Sorry for not uploading lately guys, school and all. Plus my keyboard is in a relationship between my comma, k, and I buttons are in a relationship, it's on again off again. Once they turn on again, later they shut off again and I have to copy and paste the letters. So yeah, not dead, just takes a frustrating while to type.


	4. What Couldn't Be

~What is guessed to be a few hours later~

Well I really have no idea what happened after I passed out. I kept coming back into consciousness, but I kept getting knocked out by rocks I got dragged over. But I couldn't see who or what was taking me, as I was being dragged by the tail, by what felt like more than one pony, but I was still pretty tired. I just let it happen, I needed my strength. After shifting between states of pain and being knocked out, I finally woke up in a cave, after just straight up losing all hope. I got up and looked around hoping that whatever had brought me here wasn't home.

The first thing I noticed was that I didn't have my bags. I saw them near the end of the cave and walked slowly to them. I reached them and still hadn't made a sound. I was surprised I didn't have a cutie mark for stealth. I thought I saw something strange in a puddle close to my stuff and walked over to it. That's when I discovered something I just could not believe. Not only had I changed… I had a cutie mark.

I could not find a single spot on me that had remained. My horn and mane disappeared for starters. My tail was replaced with that of a raccoon's, and there was raccoon eye fur on me as well. My face stayed the same shape, but had tiger fur, with a cat's nose, whiskers, and right ear. And my cutie mark was a big, black, question mark. Well at least it's fitting. My nickname is Confusion, and my last name is, I joke you not, Randomness. Actually, PVPR is my initials, I am Perry Vincent Paleos Randomness.

I started to walk outside, throwing caution to the wind after I picked up my stuff. And then I was tackled by something. In the brief period I saw it, I could tell it was what got me into this mess. It was hard to tell what it was though. I was on the ground, pinned faster than you could say the word something. I didn't know what would happen to me, but then, it spoke.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I know a lot of you like it, so thanks, basically, I set it up for an… OC CONTEST! I just need something to fill in this blank, I was going to do a fluffy pony, but… you fans are smart, you can think of a reason. Basically I'm just looking for an MLP OC. I do have a few rules, they cannot be a unicorn, pegasus, or earth pony, they have to live in the everfree, be capable of speaking with them easily, and you have to give a description of them, from personalty to appearance. If I don't think I can fit them into the story, or some other reason, I will shoot you down as nice as possible. Also one of my friends will be sending me a couple, so I don't know how long everypony has. Also no background characters, recolored ponies, or youtuber/generally famous person. It HAS to be original to you. Well that's all for now. GG to all, and to all a good night, POICE!**


	5. What Appeared to be

**A/N: Guys, I kinda wrote this out of place****, as you can see, the story started with PVPR saying this like he was telling the story, well I confused my self so basically it has been written where he's intertwining what happened in the past (the story) with what has recently happened in his life. So right now he is a young colt, yeah. So you decide what's past and what's present with the info present, and I'll do my job of writing this.**

"Oh sorry, here, I'll help you up," it said.

I assumed it was a girl by the sound of the voice, and I looked up to see who it was. And then, I screamed. Staring back down at me… was a changeling. I backed as fast as a pony, or whatever I should be called after… this, could do while also on the ground. I knew very little about Changelings, but I didn't want to find out. I got up and ran, but the area was surrounded by trees, and I didn't want to have a really up close and personal with it. So I made the worst decision that anypony could ever make in a situation like this: Ran straight into the cave, where I knew that there was only one way out. That way being the entrance.

So there I was, backed towards the end of the cave. The cave seemed like it would go on forever. But that thing was still coming towards me. So what did I do? Again, I know a lot about these kinds of things, but getting dragged around for a few hours really isn't helpful. I lunged at it. And what happened when I landed on top of it? The strangest thing actually. I was blasted into the ceiling, fell down… and knocked out again. Wow, I get knocked out easily. But then again this time was me hurtling towards solid rock upwards and then plummeted, instead of being dragged across rocks. Basically when I woke up, the changeling was looking at me funny.

"Ok, why are you looking at me like that?" I said angrily. (I tend to get defensive a lot).

"Well… Look at you…" She said.

I turn around and what do you know… I. Am. A. Changeling. How was I doing this?! Was it magic?! It couldn't be, I don't have my horn! But… I've seen stranger. Who knows, maybe I'll... oh I don't know, find a seventh element of harmony? That's a laugh and a half. Man, it's hard to be sarcastic in your own head.

"No… no... NOOOO!" I screamed.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and I looked at myself again, I was back to my poison joked form. Both of our mouths were hanging open.

"What the chocolate sprinkles has that stuff done to me…" I mumbled, "Who do I know that can help me with this? Twilight. She knows a lot about magic, she might be able to help me."

"So… what the heck was that?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but then again I usually don't know what I'm doing, so yeah. Sorry if I acted a little weird, I don't know that much about changelings, and I was a bit scared. So what's your name anyway? And why are you here, instead of, where Changelings live?" I questioned.

"I'm Karmoflage, but you can call me Karmo. And I'm here because, I'm like a runt. Unlike the rest, I do not feed off of love, I feed off of regular food, but I can sense love before anypony else can, other than one, or perhaps both in some cases, of the ponies in love, which is pretty nice. Unfortunately I can't live with other ponies, because stereotypes are jerks and everybody just runs away, so I live here in the Everfree. And this cutie mark. Tell me, are changelings supposed to have cutie marks? Nope." She responded.

I was surprised to see that a changeling had a cutie mark. But I wasn't in the mood to question anything. I saw that she indeed had a cutie mark, a white padlock.

"Ok then, why are you called Karmoflage and why am I here?" I asked.

"Well I'm called that because I am very good at blending in, but it's really hard to sustain it for a really long time, hence why I don't just live in Ponyville or any other town, and I'm REALLY lucky. And I saw that weird thing coming from that thing and tried to get you away from it. For some reason, I can't be affected, can't say the same for you." She replied.

"Alright. Hold on, let me try something," I said, "If my assumptions are correct, then I should be able to change, like a changeling if I focus hard enough."

I thought of just one thing, and focused on it. A light traveled, surrounding him, changing him back to what he was before the incident.

"YES! This is awesome!" I shouted.

And after doing so, I went back to my joked form.

"Interesting, it seems that I discovered a spell I can do. Looks like when I turned into this, I gained some sort of ability. Since I couldn't do this before I tackled you, I'm just gonna assume that I can use an ability of somepony I've touched. I don't know how far it can go, but I've already got all three types of pony, sort of, if I can count my Changeling form as pegasi, with its flight. And I don't think that touching a unicorn would work because I was that originally " I said.

"So… what now?" Karmo replied.

"Well I want to explore around and see what else I can do. I'll tell you what I want to do later though afterwards."

I did some testing around, and looks like my natural derpyness comes at an advantage. I get something like Pinkie Sense, but with song lyrics. Or it can just be a really good song that causes me to burst into a fit of dancing. Great for working on my agility. Really, what could our cutie marks mean?

So, after finally finding the end of the cave, I did some digging, because there was a lot of gems at the end of the cave, with some other tunnels nearby. I remembered a spell Rarity had taught me once, and used it to see where there was a lot more of them. I decided to focus near the middle first. It was interesting how I could still use magic even though I was in a state without a horn.

I managed to find something odd, two gems I had never seen before, even in my books. I called out to Karmo and waited for her to reach me, and asked her to help. We started digging as fast as we possibly could. When we unveiled them, another blinding light appeared.

"Why is this here?!" I shouted, because there was somehow a loud wind coming from the hole.

"I have no idea!" she shouted back.

When it had finally calmed down we stared at what had just come out.

"Wow. Just… wow. I can't believe my eyes." I said.


	6. Harmony Bound

**A.N.: Well here we go guys, the point of no return. I have stopped naming the chapters with the word "be" at the end of them. But in all seriousness here, I am going to be ma**k**ing references a lot in this and basically following an AU of the main story, where PVPR and Karma are in it. **

"Yes!" I shouted as the glowing gems floated in front of us, "Destiny is calling us!"

I started to do a victory dance and humming one of my favorite songs, occasionally letting a lyric or two tumble out of my muzzle.

"What… are these?" Karmo said.

"I could be wrong, but I think that these are… Elements of Harmony," I explained, "I'm not sure though, we may need to visit the Ponyville library, where… Twilight… lives… Well now we need to come up with a plan or hope we get really lucky because I have a feeling that if anypony sees you then we'll be in trouble."

"Did you already forget? My name's half karma!" She replied smugly.

All I did was raise an eyebrow.

"Well we need a plan. I can just keep up my disguise until we're in, but how will you get there?" I asked.

"Do you have something I can use as a disguise?" She asked.

I got hit by a wave of music sense that I had acquired after the incident. And what came to me wasn't very good sounding.

"I have this cape." I said, "I'd let you use it, but I have a bad feeling about this. And when my music sense kicks in… it's usually right."

"Yeah, usually, not always. What could possibly go wrong with letting me use a cape?" she asked.

"Right… let me just carry it with my magic to the entrance slash ext tio your humble abode." I said.

Just then I tripped and some of the contents of my bags spilled out, and our elements of harmony and the cape that were all being carried by my magic fell in front of them. When our elements hit the cave floor they hit each other and opened a strange portal that swallowed up the cape, and my own personal notes on the elements of harmony. Just as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

"What did I say? That something bad was gonna happen?" I said glaring at my embarrassed changeling friend.

"Ok, note taken, believe the music sense."

"So my plan B now is we sneak around and hope for some miracle or something to happen. I'm guessing that there is roughly a 19% chance of this working." I stated.

We headed near town, but just outside of it, where nopony could see us but we could see them. I started to think of a plan, but then we saw everypony run towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Huh…" I said, "Good enough for me"

We started to run towards the town, but stopped for a moment as we saw the mane six standing near the middle of a lot of fight-balls.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but… Somepony is probably going to get badly hurt if something isn't done." I said to myself.

"We do

When we got to the library we started searching through the entire collection of books immediately, during which there was an incredibly bright that came from outside of town at about the same time night had fallen, for something on the elements of harmony until Karmo found something and called me over. I searched through and noticed a highly undetectable rip, and used a restoration spell on it. And conveniently there it was, the page we needed on our two Elements of Harmony. Mine, the element of (ironically) Wisdom, and Karmo's, the Element of Trust (which makes a lot of sense).

"These two elements are rare to have anypony match either one," I read aloud, "When these two elements touch, The Keeper of wisdom can boost their natural abilities, if they are an earth pony, their speed, power, and many other physical attributes are strengthened. If the Keeper is a pegasus, their flight speed is increased, and they can use the wind to their advantage with tornados and mighty gales, and if the controller is a unicorn, they will be able to cast incredibly powerful and intense spells, even to the point of creating a portal to an alternate dimension if the Keeper of trust believes in the knowledge of the Keeper of wisdom."

"That. Is. Amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Well then what should we do now?" I asked.

"Well you're the Keeper of wis-" She started.

"Um, who are you?" Said a voice from behind us.


	7. Close Call

**Do I even need to say it? Don't own it moving on.**

I randomly fired a stun spell at the voice/ to find out i was Spike/ Twilight's assistant.

"Don't worry/ it's just a stun spell/ he shouldn't remember seeing us/ now hide!" I shouted as we heard hoof steps approaching the entrance. Karmo flew up to the ceiling and stuck herself there so she wouldn't fall/ and I made myself invisible and ran to the side/ on the floor as low as possible. We both had worried glances as the spell wore off on Spike/ who continued to run/ and hid behind a bookshelf very close to where I was laying down.

We then watched as Twilight and who I could only assume was Princess Celestia walked through the door. We could hear them talking. I didn't exactly hear first bit/ but I did hear a… how do I word this? Portion? Yeah/ portion.

(Since I am too lazy and don't have a large enough attention span to type it out/ T is Twilight and C is Celestia.)

T: But/ but I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week/ I missed the deadline/ I'm a bad student/ I'm tardy.

C: You are a wonderful student Twilight/ I don't have to get a letter every week to know that.

T: Really?

But then five other ponies barged in. I did know all their names though/ although it is hard to remember. I believe they are Applejack/ Rarity/ Fluttershy/ Pinkie Pie/ and Rainbow Dash. (Again/ time to be lazy. you get the deal/ AJ/ R/ F/ RD/ and F).

RD: Wait!

PP: You can't punish her!

AJ: It wasn't her fault!

C: I'm listening.

F: Please/ your highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset.

RD: But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about.

AJ: So when she ran off all worked up/ not a single one of us tried to stop her.

R: As Twilight's good friends/ we should of taken her feelings seriously and being there for her.

F: Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her.

C: Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today.

-Mm-hmm's in agreement-

C: Very well/ I'll forget Twilight's punishment on one condition

-Collective mummers I couldn't separately make out so they are all summarized as "Anything"-

C:From this day forth/ I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship when/ and only when/ you happen to discover them.

-Collective cheering as Twilight walks onto a balcony/ following Princess Celestia-

T: Princess Celestia/ wait! How did you know I was in trouble?

C: Your friend Spike made me aware that you've been letting your fears get the best of you. I commend him for taking your feelings seriously. Now if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail.

-she flew away, and Spike wrote down what the six ponies told him to-

One of them, I believe Rainbow Dash laid down right next to me. I was starting to get really tired after holding the spell for so long, and it looked like Karmo was starting to lose her grip. They had to leave soon, or we would most likely to get caught. I didn't know what to do. So I decided that if I wasn't busted then I would tell the four ponies I trust most. What would happen to Karmo/ I had no idea. Nopony really knows my secret/ and now I have another one to keep. (Almost stopped here/ but I have to finish this!)

-they laughed/ had a little chat/ and then proceeded to leave as Twilight went up to go to sleep I assume. I let go of the spell and Karmo hovered down to the floor.

"So now that we aren't caught/" I said in a whisper/ "Let's get out of here!"

**Somepony has a secret I won't reveal. Mwa ha ha… happy April Fool's day! As you can see I took that straight out of S2 E3: Lesson Zero. Why? A) Convenience of plot. B) The story so far was S2 E1 and 2. Thanks for reading/ GG to all and to all a good night/ POICE!**


	8. The CMC (edited)

After our discovery we found a place to sleep, it was too late to walk all the way back to the cave. I found a place near where my best friend lived. I made sure I had brought my saddlebag so when I walked up to him to walk to school it wouldn't raise suspicion. I also told Karmo to go to the outskirts of town when the sun started to rise so she wouldn't be spotted. And we just fell asleep right there.

-Time skip morning-

When I woke up, I saw Karmo had already left. I noticed the time and got up, cleaned myself off, and walked up to the front of his house right before the door flew open.

"Button!" I shouted.

"Hey Perry!" He said. (Only Button is allowed to call me that).

"Yesterday was pretty insane wasn't it?" He said.

"Yeah… listen Button, I need to tell you something, and you are one of the four ponies I am going to trust with this secret." I said.

"Ok…" He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Follow me," I said as I walked in between two buildings.

"Noob what is this?" He said.

I started to beatbox and let the change happen as the glow traveled from my horn to my tail. All button did was stare with his mouth wide open.

"And I got my cutie Mark!" I said trying to pull him out of shock.

"How… d-did… This… happen?" he asked with a stutter.

"Discord was changing things, I fell into some poison joke, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah." I said.

"Well this will be interesting." he said as we continued to school.

"The weird thing is that when I look like this I can still use my magic." I said, giving a demonstration.

"That's awesome!" he shouted.

"Keep it down," I said as I changed back, "I don't want anypony knowing about this other than you and the CMC."

"Well how are we going to tell them?" he asked.

"Well that's not what I'm worrying about. I'm worried about Sweetie Belle." I told him.

"Why?!" He shouted.

"Sorry dude, I know how you have a bit of a crush on her but she isn't that good at keeping secrets." I said.

"Give three examples." He said with narrowed eyes.

"My birthday party last year, your birthday party last year, the ending to a book I was reading." I listed off.

"Fine." he said in defeat.

We hurried to school so we wouldn't be late, and got to our seats before the bell rang. As usual I was not paying any attention and was reading a book. Thankfully I didn't get called on because I was pretty much lost anyway. My attention wasn't brought back until lunch. And that's when the (Oh sweet Celestia am I really saying this?) magic happened.

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, over here." I said in a hushed voice.

They followed us behind the school with a hint of (I really can't stop myself from making these puns) confusion.

"Now before we show you this you have to promise NOT to tell anybody. Got that?" I said firmly.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Are you positive?" I said, looking specifically at Sweetie Belle.

She noticed that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Because you may have a small problem keeping secrets." I said.

"Fine. I solemnly swear that I won't tell another soul that is not in presence." She promised.

"Thank you! Now stand back and please don't shout…" I started.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SECRET KEEPERS, YAY!" They shouted in unison.

"That…" I then finished.

I was surprised how powerful that was. My mane and tail were blown straight back, and you could see drag marks because me and Button had been pushed back by the force. His propeller on that cap of his was spinning so fast I was surprised that he wasn't flying away.

"But first I have to show you this." I said as I turned to show them my new cutie mark.

"Oh come ON!" Scootaloo shouted, "Even Noob has his cutie mark! Noob!" (only these four are allowed to call me that).

"And before you can continue getting the entire school's attention, watch." I told her.

I started to beatbox as Button sat down next to the girls.

"Um, what is he doin'?" Apple Bloom asked in a whisper.

"Just watch!" Button responded in a hushed voice.

I continued until the transformation finished. And just like Button earlier, their mouths were hanging wide open.

"So yeah," I said after it finished, "Like my whiskers?"

Thank you all for reading my story so far and supporting it. Also Season 5 started today, awesome! I just wanted to say a couple things, first of all this is where I couldn't think of anything, but it still is a great place to stop, plus I need to "recharge" my "batteries" so I don't get bored of writing this. Second of all thank you all for supporting me by reading my story, I honestly think I would be suffering from depression right now if it weren't for all of my fans and supporters. So can you guys tell me what you think of PVPR/Confusion so far? Also which name you think I should use more, or basically anything about the name, as well as what you think of how I wrote the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and if I really "captured their image". GG to all and to all a good night!


	9. The world i can escape to

-Time skip to after school (PVPR and Button)-

"Well at least their reactions weren't THAT bad… I just hope they don't blab." I said.

"Yeah, so want to do what we normally do after school?" Button replied.

"If you mean play Survival Blocks, then yes. I think we can also practice our thing. I think it sounds really good when we do our respective songs together. Maybe we could alternate us singing our lyrics?" I answered.

"Yes I do, and that sounds like a good idea in theory. have you been raising your spell stats?" He asked.

"You know I have. Perhaps the singing might be a battle spell?" I considered.

"Anything can happen." He said as we approached his house.

We set up our devices, sat across from each other and started to play. After a while we got into a mine and started to, well, mine.

"You ready to start the spell Masher?" I asked.

"Yeah, but how am I going to help?" He replied.

"Let's just say my music sense is kicking in." I replied.

"Wait, that gave you a sense thing too?" He asked.

"Yepper, Now let's do this!" I shouted.

-Don't Mine at Night by BebopVox and MLP parody by Jan Animation Studios-

(**Bold: PVPR**, _italics: Button, __**Bold and italics**_**: Both. **Any speaking will be started with a B: for Button, P: for me, and B/P: for both)

-Intro music-

_I got my sword with sharpness two, Look that zombie's got one too_

B: What?!

**Lava all over the room, got a half heart left and I am doomed.**

_I don't even have a tool, come on Button play it cool._

**Scary noise what should I do? Go left or right I'll have to choose.**

_My life flashes by the ender mare's eyes,_

_**I'm scared, oh well. And I'm pretty sure there's a big creeper right there.**_

B: Oh dang.

_**Don't mine at night. I know you're looking at that cave and you're feelin' kinda brave, go to bed, you'll be alright, don't mine at night.**_

**There's nothing that is gonna change,**

_Get the gold and get away,_

_**Zombies want to eat our brains**_

B: Wait, WHAT?!

**Don't mine at night. I know it's me you're gonna thank, make a bed it's not too late, three wool and three wooden planks,**

_**Don't mine at night**_

_This won't be our final day, take my hoof and we'll find a way-ay,_

_**Whoa-o, don't miiiine at niiiiight, (don't miiine at niight) x2**_

**Stomach's all tied up in knots, this labyrinth I'm gettin' lost, this is really getting old, found like two pieces of coal.**

_Now you say you need glowstone, and want mine it on your own, then to save you from the lava, I fell in I should of known._

**Remember last time I tried to mine at night?**

_**I failed, so bad. I lost all my stuff, it was pretty rough, that's it…**_

B/P: RAGEQUIT!

_**Don't mine at night! I know you're looking at that cave, and you're feelin' kinda brave, go to bed you'll be alright, don't mine at night,**_

**There's nothing that is gonna change if you just wait until the day, zombies wanna eat your brains, don't mine at night**

_Please don't get caught by skeletons, while you're looking for diamonds, they're getting close you better run, don't mine at night, no this won't be your final day, hold on tight I'm on my way-ay,_

_**Whoa-o, don't mine at night, don't miiiiiiine at niiiiight**_

**Don't mine at night, don't miiiiiine at niiiiiight.**

I finished as we returned to the home we made, nothing too special or grand, just a simple place to live with some bare necessities, chests, furnaces, beds, ect. Button and had even built our own rooms, for reasons. We loved playing video games but Survival Blocks was one of our favorites.

It's like we have an unwritten… thing… for what we do when we go mining. Button fights while I mine, when I get what one or both of us needs, we get to the surface as fast as possible and then book it to home. There we sort through what we both got (Button collects the mob loot) and take what we need to our rooms' chests, and what neither of us need goes into the "community" chest. Basically where we stockpile stuff for later.

We have roles too, other than mining. I like to focus on building new things to aid us, researching new gear, and farming (the food kind). Button is the adventurer. He handles mobs, goes to explore and hunt for new places, and he builds the gear and weapons that I research. Now I'm not saying I don't like to fight, it's just that Button is better. I'm more of a trap pony. But I can still use a bow and arrow efficiently enough to be useful in a fight.

"Ok then, Button, you have some gunpowder right?" I asked.

"Yeah. That was hard to get too." He replied, tossing the item to me.

"Perfect! More than I even need. And I managed to find just what you were looking for for your new sword. That steel should definitely be an upgrade from your iron one." I said, giving him what he needed.

"So what do you need that gunpowder for anyway?" Button asked me.

"It's for a special potion. It needs testing though. So I'll be going to the fenced off "testing area" out back. Have you seen my blast-proof suit?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I was improving the defence on it, just for practice, so the blast protection is much better. I am very worried still. Should I stay near in case something goes wrong?" He asked.

"That would be nice. Don't worry though, for now I test during the day, then it hits the front lines." I said with a smile.

"Nice! So what does it do?" He questioned.

"You'll see. Hey Button, can I stay over tonight? It being the weekend and all." I asked.

"Uh, sure. Your mom knows about this right?" He asked.

I subtlety twitched for some reason, "Hold on…"

I walked outside and grabbed a walkie talkie.

"Karmo, you there?" I said into the device.

"Yeah. What's up?" She answered.

"I'll be staying at my friends house tonight. Is that ok?" I asked her.

"Sure. Don't see why not."

"Thanks." I said before putting it away.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for going on a bit of a hiatus, the schedule is messy. Anyway you might not see a chapter for a while, as I'm adding on a new project. Sorry in advance. GG to all and to all a good night!**


	10. The New Kid

Not much happened overnight, mainly Button and I chatting, playing games, and using my incredibly tuned hearing to hide before Button's mom came in to check on us from time to time. I stayed up much longer than Button because for some reason I can stay up for very long amounts of time without getting tired. We had some Pancakes for breakfast and walked off to school.

"So," Button asked, "what are you going to wear as your Nightmare Night costume?"

"Isn't that kind of obvious?" I said as i quickly flashed my 'other' form and changed back. I am definitely getting better at that, as i can just do one part of my body, even though it isn't that small, but it's improvement.

(And for all of you who are going to try poking a hole in this, I am saying these two things: A- I don't know how he learned it, just roll with it. B- For any of you doubting he could learn this, even though it isn't that much more, he had a lot of time to do so, as he essentially pulled an all-nighter, in fact, he did pull an all-nighter. So there, any potential plot holes have been filled).

So we got to the schoolhouse a bit early and saw the girls, along with somepony i haven't seen before.

"Hey girls!" we shouted as we came close.

"Hey Button, hey Noob." The said practically in unison.

I started to analyze the new kid. It was as obvious he was a male as it was him being creeped out by me.

"Sorry Vector, it is weirdness like this that keeps him as he is. Just look at his cutie mark. Ah mean his last name is 'Randomness' for Celetia's sake" Apple Bloom said.

He saw the question mark on my flank, and his reaction seemed to be a mix of annoyance and acceptance. And he was… blushing? (SPN: Yeah I think I know where this is going and you guys might too, or you may have the wrong idea. And i bet a lot of you have no idea what i'm talking about, good). He was a tan-colored pegasus, with streaks of red surrounded by black, and black tipped wings, as if they were a bit charred. And… wait… I never told them my last name…

"BUTTON!" I shouted running up to my friend, "YOU TOLD THEM THAT?!"

"Um.. he he… yeah," He replied, "at least I didn't tell them anything else about your name."

And through gritted teeth I said, "We will talk about this later."

So then I turned back around and started to conversate while I continued observing him. His colors reminded me of burning wood. There were similar endings to his hooves as his wins tips, getting more blackened as it went further starting near the end, with jagged-red streaks in through them like in other part of his fur with them going lengthwise.

"So, you're Vector?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're Noob?" he responded.

"Well most people here call me PVPR. But you're my friend now, so you may call me that," I said, "I already sound like a jerk don't I?"

"Little bit." He replied.

"You know… you actually look a bit familiar... " I said, "Oh yeah… that's where I know you from!"

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me Noob. **_**And me, PVPR. **_**So we wanted a moment to speak with you guys. **_**Thank you all for the support and continued reading of my life and backstory, which is what this story is. **_**Yes, I wanted to just write a backstory for my ponyfication turned OC. But I didn't think that would do it justice, and that's how Equestria was made! No not really, I just love to reference stuff. **_**So we both just wanted to say that we have twitters that it would be nice for you to check out! **_**Me first, so for mine it is ThePvPNoob. There you will find m talking to fans, whatever I happen to be doing, and other random stuff. **_**And for me it vs mlp_PVPR. There I do what all of you call "roleplaying". Please check it out! Mostly because I have no friends to do stuff with and at night the furthest I get out of my home is the front steps. I really need something to do! **_**Enough dude. And one more thing, April 19th is national Brohoof day, so please spread the word and give everypony a brohoof! GG to all and to all a good night! POICE! /)**


	11. another update

Well you may have noticed there has been no new chapters. That's because the next chapter will be starting part two of PVPR's origin story. Still coming up with a name. But yeah that's all for now. So if you want to hear when his tale will continue being told you can follow me or constantly come to the page and search. But who has time for that. GG to all nd to all a good night /)


End file.
